herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clara Lille
Clara Lille is one of the main characters in Watch Dogs. She served as a informant for Aiden Pearce. She is also a hacker and a member of DedSec. Biography Clara was born in 1985 somewhere in the Quebec province in Canada(possibly in the Laurentides region). She admits that as a kid, she loved legends. She says that her father used to take her to the Mont-Tremblant, where they where "looking for treasures", but in fact she didn't know her father was stealing these treasures from the cabins. She remembers that she once found a roman coin. When she grew up, she became a hacker and entered the group DedSec, with the alias BadBoy 17. She was a hacker to hire, and was paid by contractors to identify targets (the harder it gets, the more money she gets). After Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks, two hackers, failed their job in the Merlaut Hotel, she was hired by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn. She identified the two, which caused both to become Chicago South Clubtargets. During the attack, Lena Pearce was killed instead of her uncle Aiden. After Clara terminated her association with the Club, she was hired by Aiden in person to find Lena's killers. At this point, she never met him in person and used her alias and voice changing software. She saw Aiden first after the funeral, and seeing him saddened by Lena's death, she swore that she would heal Aiden from Lena's death by finding the killers, though she was trying to hide her involvement in the hit. Events of Watch Dogs Clara first appears in the first mission, Bottom of the Eighth, as BadBoy17. At this point of the game, Aiden/the player does not know about BadBoy's identity. During the mission, she unlocks the electrical grid so Aiden can use a blackoutand escape the stadium. After Big Brother, she leads Aiden into hacking the Loop ctOS control center to trace a call Aiden intercepted. She later calls him and meets him in person, during Open Your World. She finally tracks the unknown caller, who turns out to be Damien. She then continues to help him throughout the course of the game after meeting Aiden in person to give him the DedSec System Hacks sent to his smartphone. Clara helps Aiden to find the Bunker and hack inside Rossi-Fremont. Because she can't decrypt Iraq's data, she helps Aiden to locate Raymond Kenney, a "legend" ''that could help decrypt the data. Aiden later raids Rossi-Fremont and steals all the data. The bunker later gets hacked by Defalt. During the attack, he reveals that she was hired to track down Aiden andDamien after the Merlaut job in order to place a hit on them. Aiden demanded to know who hired her, to which Clara denies any knowledge. This leads to Aiden shoving Clara away, even as she tries to apologize. As time goes by, the Chicago South Club begins to treat her as an enemy, because she was fully aware of the Club's activities. While Aiden in on his way to the Merlaut Hotel to kill Quinn, she calls him to tell him that she is gonna fix things. Joseph DeMarco has, however, warned Quinn of Clara as she was a liability. Quinn, fearing Clara because she"has developed conscience"'', tasked one of his associates (named A. Bryan) to have her killed. After getting Nicole and Jackson out of town, and after killing Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, Aiden learns from Damien that Clara had tried to trade herself in for Nicole. Aiden realizes that Quinn intends to have her eliminated, and heads to the cemetery, where Clara is visiting Lena's grave to place flowers there. Just then, hitmen from the Chicago South Club locate her at the graveyard. Alerted by T-Bone, Aiden races to her, but is too late to save her from being shot to death. After dispatching the hitmen, Aiden gives Clara a moment of silence, takes her flowers to put them on Lena's grave, before taking her phone. He listens to Clara's last voicemail to him. In it, she talks about first seeing Aiden and Jackson playing chess in the park, after Lena's funeral; and explains her reasons for helping him "heal" from Lena's death. The message ends with Clara saying that if they cannot talk when "this is all over", she can "at least disappear. That's something I'm good at." Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Supporters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Genius Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Category:Female